Courage and protection
by HadezPKMN
Summary: This is a rewrite because My other story wouldn't upload so please read and review. A brony chooses to make a new life after being brought to Equestria, but all is not right there. Rated T for swearing, might go up for gore later
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I will not be describing the ponies because I am a brony already in the story and I'm not too good at descriptions yet so bear with me it's my first story ever not just first fanfic, first story.

A Generic Human in Equestria

I was in my room reading while listening to my iPod. I am a 16 year old boy with dirty blonde hair covering my right eye. I'm not fit, but I'm not fat at the same time, I'm average. My life has been pretty bad, a rumor has started ruining any chance at love and I have contemplated suicide many times. All in all, I have had it bad. The only thing keeping me happy is the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

So as I was saying, I was in my room reading and listening to my iPod, when my room lit up (I usually keep my room dark because I am sort of a shut-in), and then it died as soon as it appeared. I decided it was nothing and went to bed for it was getting late.

I woke up the next morning and was in shock, it was about midday and i usually wake up early in the morning for school because my mom is a teacher. I decide to investigate further, by opening my window.

This is when i knew things were bad. My house was in a forest, but i live in the desert. I decide, again, to investigate further, and i walk outside. There is a path through the forest which I follow to a small village in a valley.

I reach the edge of the village and the inhabitants are those that i was not expecting. They were horses, very colorful at that, and were walking and talking.

I suddenly realized where I was, every brony's dream world, Equastria.

I was in Equestria, I couldn't believe it, and why was i here?

So many question went through my head that i didn't notice the crown being drawn to me until I felt a tug at my jeans. I looked down and found Twilight Sparkle looking up at me, at about 3/4 the size of me. It was then that I realized the crowd and began to shrink down into the fetal position, not liking to be the center of attention.

Then, I did the next best thing, since I couldn't make them leave without being mean, run. I ran faster than I had ever run in my entire life, just to get away from the ponies. I ran to a forested area not looking that I went right into Everfree Forest.

I hid when I could hear ponies following me and heard six familiar voices.

"Where could it have gone? Ah'm tired of walkin' here 'n there tryin' ta find the thing."

"Well, I can't stand being out here in this dreadful forest with all the disgusting mud around me."

"Guys." This voice was too quite for the others to hear.

"Well, I think it looks really fun. Oh! We should invite it to a party it can have so much fun and we can all be friends. Besides what is it, is it a dinosaur? A mutant pig? A-" It immediately stopped like someone had stopped them because it became muffled.

"It seemed really shy around us, maybe only one of us should look for it?"

"Yeah! I'll find it in no time, it won't have any chance of getting away!" I cringed when I heard that. I truely did not want to be hunted down so I gave up and walked out.

"HEY! THERE IT IS!" Pinkie bum rushed me and tackled me. "HI MY NAME'S PINKIE WHAT'S YOUR'S? I BET WE'LL HAVE SO MUCH FUN! WHAT ARE YOU? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? DO YOU LIKE CUPCAKES?" I tuned her out as I began to skink down farther and farther away from her.

"PINKIE!" Fluttershy yelled, abeit a bit quiet but loud enough to be heard and listened to. "Can't you see that you're scaring it?"

"Oh!" she giggled, "Sorry!" She hopped off me and rejoined her friends.

I took this lull in activity to decide my next move, and yet again, I ran. Ran back the way I came I ran to my house and found one of the few things that would help keep me happy besides My Little Pony, my sword collection.

I had many swords, ranging from katanas to swords from anime such as bleach, but my favorite has always been my two Chinese broadswords. I took them out and began my training yet again, but this time I had trees to cut and such.

_3 hours later_

I had finished training and was now resting beside a tree with a pop-tart from my pantry. Little did I know this one of the apple trees from Sweet Apple Acres which is the one Applejack had just chosen to buck.

All of a sudden, I felt the tree smack me in the back of the head so hard it knocked me out.

I woke to hear voices. "Huh? What? Where am I?"

"You're in the Ponyville library," said an elegant and kind voice. I opened my eyes to find Celestia looking down at me.

"Ah! Please don't hurt me!" I began cowering in-front of her, even thought I knew where I was I didn't think about what would happen if they knew about where I was from. I was scared because I wasn't sure if the show was even accurate, wait this is a show, I'm not really here, it's all just a dream.

I decide that the best thing to do is jump out the window (don't know why I had that idea, it just came to my head), and when I hit the window, other than hearing the gasps of shock, I felt the pain.

"Ok, this is no dream," I said before I was magically lifted back into the house... tree... thing.

"Ok, since I have deduced, in the most painful way possible, that this is not a dream," I started getting everyone to laugh, "I'll introduce myself. My name is Alex Knox, I am a 16 year old human and have absolutely no clue as to why I am here."

"Ok, I am Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. Also," she said pointing to Celestia, "this is Princess Celestia, she raises and lowers the sun."

"Oh," I said suddenly scared again about being in the presence of a goddess, "N-nice to m-meet you."

"Ok, now I'm confused, first you're scared out of your wits then you're calm and cool, and now you're scared again? What gives?" Rainbow finished.

"Well, I have a confession to make... my world, Earth, has a television show about you six and I... um, already know of this world. I'm scared that you will throw me out because... well, by human nature we are all greedy and selfish but not all of us and, well, I don't want you to think of me like that." There was dead silence after that as the ponies in the room processed the information, but I felt I should leave because I thought they were mad and such and would throw me out. "Oh, I'm sorry for angering you. I should leave now." I got up and moved towards the door.

"Wait," Twilight began and all the others were looking at me making me visibly uncomfortable, but they didn't seem to notice, "we don't think any different of you, though it will be hard to get used to that thought, we will do our best. Oh! One more thing, what kind of weapon is that that you had with you?"

At this I let out a startled cry. "Where is it? Where is Skaldborg?"

"What? That piece of junk sword?" Rainbow asked and I nodded my head, "I tossed it in the trash because it couldn't do anything it was dull and didn't cut."

"Where is it now!" I yelled.

"Um, over there. Why?"

As I grabbed it, I explained to them, "The reason it is so important, is because it is part of a duo called ævi and Skjaldbord, That is another language from where I come from, it translates into life and protection. Also, the reason it couldn't cut is because it needs to be sharpened for I had just used it today to practice. Wait! Why were you using my sword?"

"Um, I wanted to see it and I kinda know how to use it bu-"

"But do you know how to... nevermind we're getting off track. So, Princess, what are you going to do with me?"

"Well, I feel it be right that you stay here in Ponyville, because I am not able to get you home, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I didn't really want to go back."

I instantly regretted saying that because Fluttershy was the one that caught what I said, so she asked, "W-why wouldn't y-you w-want to go h-home?" in a voice so quiet I almost didn't hear her.

This is going to be one long day.


	2. A Troubled Past

A/N: I am back with another chapter, someone requested that I continue and I will.

A Troubled Past

I sighed, this was going to be a long explanation.

"Well, you see, Earth is corrupt, athletes get huge salaries while those in charge of preparing the next generation of society have barely enough money and my mom is one of those. I'm lucky to be here because I believe that soon enough my mom will be laid off and we will lose our house and such, but back on track. So me and my mom fight all the time, I'm in a rut that has forced stress on me and have contemplated suicide on a few different occasions. Lately the last straw has been pulled and my mom was fired, and she decided to take her anger out on me when she found out I had not gotten all my work done for school. She started out by yelling at me and smacking me. Then she resorted to words. She called me a failure and that she should have only adopted my sister..." I trailed off as tears began to form. 'What's wrong with me? I just got here, and I'm telling them my life story which no one has ever heard? I keep it to myself for weeks and now I'm telling it like it was a campfire story?' I started back up sobbing hard, "Sh... She c-called m-me w-w-worthless! That's all I'll ever be in her eyes, she hates me. The thought of me, and my very existence is a bother to her. I deserve to just die here and now."

The silence in the room was deafening. "Well... Um... I-I don't think you're a bother," was all Twilight could think of.

"Hold on. I'm not done. I'm now in a new place and want to change my life so if it's possible could I redo my life here Princess?"

Celestia looked down at me, "I will allow you to become a resident of Ponyville, and I ask what stuff do you specialize in?"

"Well, I am good at playing in an orchestra as a low brass, not tuba, and percussionist, and I play jazz with trombone. Though, one of my more prominent skills that my friends have told me about is my swordsmanship."

"Then I ask that you use that skill to protect the Elements of Harmony, and I will send you a monthly salary to help you buy what you need."

"Thank you." I bowed to her to show my respect.

"Now," she began, "I need to leave to take care of somethings." With that she disappeared.

"Rainbow was the first to speak up, "So you said we were a show in your world?" I nodded, "Who's your favorite. It's me, of course it's me, who wouldn't like me and my awesomeness?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Actually, my favorite is... um, Twilight."

This shocked Rainbow. "What!" she yelled, her voice cracking, "The egghead?"

"Um, yeah." I took a deep breath to calm myself and began to talk, "Well, I am also an egghead, as you say. I also want to learn new things, thus is human curiosity. Also, I just find her personality, well..." I sighed, "I'm actually going to say this made up word, adorkable." As if on cue Twilight blushed really hard with an embarrassed smile. "Okay, on the show that's adorable, but in person... er... pony... I give u about that, but in real life, that is just too cute." Everypony in the room looked at Twilight and saw the same amount of cuteness as I did.

"Well, um, Alex, I guess you could stay here in the library in the guest room," was all she was able to bring out of her mouth.

I shook my head, "Actually, my house was transported here too, but it seems too late to go find it right now. So I will stay one night then be out of your h-" Before I could finish, Spike burped out a letter.

Twilight took the letter in her magic and began to read.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle,

One of my guards has reported seeing a strange structure somewhere in the Whitetail Woods. I was thinking that maybe Alex knows about this.

Your teacher,

Princess Celestia

Well, Alex? Do you know about this?"

"Um, well, I believe that is my house."

"Spike write that down and ask the Princess if there is anyway of getting it out of the woods."

"Yes ma'am." He gave her a military salute and headed off to write it down.

"So, Alex, what do you do as a hobby back on Earth besides sword fighting?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I am a musician. I play baritone, trombone, and percussion in my school's orchestra, and play jazz trombone for another school that I go to for music only. Before I went to a different high school, I was in the highest, most difficult band in the entire school. Also, I'm planning on going to college for a music... degree..." I put on a far away look, "Well, looks like music is not gonna happen here." My eyes begin to tear up. 'What is wrong with me? Why can't I keep emotions to myself anymore? Damn, being in a new place and a new life truly does change a person.'

I hold back the tears and put on a stone cold poker face, "Well, I think it be best if I head to bed right now before I collapse right here. Goodnight Twilight."

"Goodnight Alex."

_Back on Earth._

"Um, where is Alex?" a medium height mexican teen with short black hair asked on the phone.

"Don't know, don't care," replied the female voice.

"Why wouldn't you care! He's your son!"

"He's failing to of his classes, and he doesn't do his homework ever! He's a disgrace, if ever he shows his face again, I'll make sure he never comes to this house ever again. Listen here Ramon, you'd best get out of our family's affairs before you get hurt... or worse."

The malice and hate in the voice of the woman was there and hurtful. Ramon hung up the phone, stunned that the mother of his best friend felt that way. "Wow," he said to himself. He looked back to his computer that is on his lap, "Alex. Where are you?"


	3. Important Notice

A/N: Hi guys, just letting you know here, I have run into a major writer's block right now and there is nary a thing to do about it. So, to cover for this, I'm going to put this on hold for a bit and go with another idea that has been nagging at me (more or less replaced your thought process for this story). It is an Octavia x OC pairing, chosen mainly because one of the main things I'm going to do with my life is music, and because Octavia is one of my favorite characters. Please, don't hate me because I can't think right now, this story will have randomly appearing updates so it's not dead… just… on standby. Until next time, Hadez, AWAY!111!1one!


	4. Descent Into Darkness

A/N: Well, Here's the next chapter of my story. I would like to thank Le Critical Writer for his review on my story before I redid it. I am now thinking I should add other people's OC's, but I'll tell you when the openings come up. Well, enjoy this chapter and review please.. Now, onto the story. Hadez away!

Decent Into Darkness

I woke up to birds hosting a chirpy, obnoxious opera outside my window window. 'Wait, where am I?' was an instinctive question for me, seeing as I woke up somewhere other than my couch. (Yes, try to understand this logic. I have a nice, comfy bed in my room, sleep on couch.)

Anyway, memories of what happened came rushing back to me, I was in Equestria, I was the protector of the Elements of Harmony, and I am now going to be living here. What could go wrong? I mentally slapped myself for the last statement, something always went wrong when someone said that.

I finally gave in to Celestia's sun and got up, got dressed in the same, totally clean clothes I had on yesterday, and headed out for a new day.

Back on Earth

Ramon woke up, like usual, around 11 o'clock on a Saturday morning. He just lay there, looking at his ceiling, thinking what could have happened to his friend he had since preschool, as well as what might be for breakfast, or how he didn't do the 3 page essay due in less than an hour... What was he thinking? Right, Alex.

"Well, no use getting all worked up over it, he's bound to show up sometime." With that, Ramon got out of his bed, albeit very slowly, cracked his knees, arms, neck, and nearly everything else in his body. He headed to the kitchen for breakfast. 'Or should it be lunch?' he mused to himself.

Equestria

I had just reached the door of the guest room in the library, when I thought of something, it was spring here. Does that mean... I took one deep breath and sighed, "Well, shit. I knew this was going to be interesting. Well then, guess I'll have to be careful. Not yet time for me to have a mate... Wait, would it even be right? I mean they are another species. Then again, they are so much like humans... Meh, I'll think about that later. Time for food."

I made my way downstairs to find Twilight asleep on a pile of books. 'Damn, why do these ponies have to be so cute, my heart is gonna explode soon.'

I picked her up and brought her back up to her room and laid her down on the bed, and made my way back down to find out if there was food.

As my luck would have it, there was no food made, seeing as Spike wasn't up yet, so I decided to make some eggs, and pancakes.

After the pancakes were done and the eggs were cooked to perfection, and failed to make homemade tortillas, Twilight came down the stairs.

"Oh, good morning Alex. What smells so good?" she said as she sat down on the other side of the table.

"Well, I made pancakes and eggs. I tried to make something from my home world but... yeah." I smiled, embarrassed. "Oh, crap, I just remembered that those were wasted ingredients, I'm really sorry."

She looked at me with a kind smile, 'So. Fucking. Cute!' "Don't worry, maybe you could try another time?"

"Yeah, anyway, I'm gonna go see if anyone needs help. Since you have Spike here, wait where is the little guy," I saw him walk down the stairs. "Never mind. Since you have Spike for help I'll go see if anyone else need any help."

"Okay be-" she was cut off by Spike belching up a letter. "Oh from the Princess. It says she will gladly teleport your house to the outskirts of the Everfree Forest near Fluttershy's because anything that is dangerous will most likely come from there."

I thought about it and nodded, "Seems legit. So I'll go to Fluttershy first to tell her the news and see if she needs any help."

I began walking away, then stopped and asked with a sheepish smile, "Um, could you point me there?"

Twilight rolled her eyes and pointed in the direction of Fluttershy's cottage.

I decided to take a route around the town so I wouldn't be held up with questions and such, so I made good time to her house.

I walked up to the door and knocked three times. "Oh, c-coming," came the whispered reply.

She opened the door, and before I could even blink the door was slammed in my face, as it had been many a time before. "Oh, um, well, that was a pleasant hello Fluttershy, nice to see you too,"

"Oh, I'm sorry Alex, I'm s-still getting u-used to a," she paused. "C-creature like you being a-around." She slowly opened the door and this time let me in.

"It's okay. Wow what a beautiful place you have here. I understand why you live here." In all sincerity, I was impressed, it was very roomy and old school design, a bit rustic, one might say. "Well, first off, I wanted to let you know that I will now be your neighbor thanks to Princess Celestia. Two, I wanted to know if you needed help. So, anything you wish of me, mistress?" I went down on one knee cupped me hands together and bowed my head.

I got the desired effect and she blushed enough that I might have thought that an Apple strayed a bit too far from Applejacks farm. She started stammering incomprehensible sounds. I fell on my back laughing. "That was too easy!" I said between laughs. Apparently it was contagious, as soon Fluttershy began to giggle as well. Her next sentence caught me off guard though.

"You know, you looked really cute when you were serious," she said with probably the cutest face I've ever seen. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for a minute.

My face lit up like a Christmas tree. 'Wait, why did she say that? Does she mean it? Was she joking with me? Did she have a surprised face on her a minute ago? Why is she looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face? Is Pinkie Pie behind me somehow?' I was brought out of my mental rant by Fluttershy beginning to giggle. "What?"

Just the way you looked just now. Your face kept changing like this." She made many different thoughtful faces, like she was thinking. Each one was unique, and I began to laugh.

"I guess I did look pretty funny. Well, let's not waste any more time, and get to work."

She gave a brief nod, "Okay."

After all that was finished I looked out the window, since we finished while in her living room. I saw it was getting real dark out and decided to go home, if my house was there. Thankfully, right there on the edge of the forest was my house, it was like a guard house on the entrance a building, but this was a forest. "Hey, Fluttershy. How would you like to see my house?"

She took one look out of the window, 'eeped,' and shrunk back. "N-no thank y-you, n-not meaning to be r-rude, but it's on the v-very e-edge of the f-f-forest."

"Right," I said, slightly embarrassed for inviting her there. "Just don't be a stranger though, if anything attacks you while you're visiting me, I'll protect you."

She looked visibly comforted by my words.

I noticed Fluttershy was staring at me with an undecipherable expression. I waved my hand in front of her face and looked her in her eyes, "Um, Fluttershy? You okay?" At my words she seemed to come back to reality, "Um, you alright? You just spaced out just now... and you were kinda looking at me weird." Her eyes widened at this then she hid behind her mane.

"Oh, um, th-thanks f-for caring, A-Alex, but I-I'm fine." I gave her my best 'not believing you because you LIE' look, but then gave up after she looked down and wouldn't speak at all.

I left, bidding Fluttershy good night, and walked home.

When I got there, I found everything the way it had been when I left. My swords in my room, and my bed sheets on the couch. I set up my 'bed' and went to sleep.

Earth

Ramon was having another sleepless night, more or less, him and his best friend, Mr. Computer but also, he just couldn't shake off a deep, lurking feeling something bad was about to happen, and, know his luck, it involved him.

He shook it off and went back to playing Minecraft, waiting for morning to come.

Equestria

I woke up to the sun blinding me, "Five more minutes Celestia." All of a sudden, it felt like my whole body was burning up in an incinerator. "OW! Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up. Geez, I didn't think Trollestia was real."

I took a shower, put on some clean clothes, grabbed my swords, and walked outside. I saw Fluttershy nervously trotting into town, so I decided this would be a good time to ask a favor. "Hey! Fluttershy! Wait up!"

When I spoke, I immediately regretted doing that, for she jumped straight into the air and fell on her back, literally, scared stiff. She came too as I walked up. "Oh, I'm sorry Fluttershy, didn't mean to scare you," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Also, I wanted to know if you could give me a tour of the town."

She stopped dead in her tracks, "You want me to show you around?"

"Oh, am I interrupting something? I could always go get Twi-"

"NO!" she yelled, well, for her it was yelling. It was hardly anything above a whisper, but I can dream. "I mean, no, I would be happy to." 'Something seems off about her, she seems a bit more outgoing right now, and I kind of like it.'

"Okay, as long as I'm not interrupting anything," and I walked onward.

On our way there, Fluttershy was not paying attention and stayed off the path. I tried to get her attention but she seemed so lost in thought that she ran right into the tree on the side of the path. 'Okay, this is new. Has she always been able to get lost in thought like this?' I shrugged it off and walked over to her.

"Hey, Fluttershy." I knelt down beside her and put a hand on her head stroking her mane. When I did, she flinched, then relaxed. "Are you okay?"

This seemed to pull her out of dreamland, I guess since nopony here has fingers, the petting I did just now must have been quite pleasant, but I digress. She was pulled out of dreamland and began to get a little nervous. "Oh, um, i-it's nothing," she spluttered.

I wanted to push the topic a little more, but decided I would probably just make her very uncomfortable with me, knowing my skills with talking to women.

"Okay. Just remember that I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to. I'm always here." I gave her a smile that visibly made her relax and then asked a question that I didn't expect.

"What did you do back on Earth when you couldn't use your swords?"

I looked up at the sky and sighed. "Something I wish you had here."

She stared at me, "What do you have that we don't?"

"Well, for one, I'm just not sure if you guys have it here, and two, it's my hobby that I wanted a career in."

"What is it?" she asked again.

"Music. Not the DJ music that I've heard here before, or whatever the audible ipecac it is that Pinkie spews out from her gaping Pinkie Pie hole. I mean jazz, the symphony, and orchestra, that stuff. You know about anything like that?"

She looked at me as though I asked one of the simplest and, for some reason, exiting topic for her. "Oh yes. Here we have orchestras, symphonies, jazz ensembles, jazz big bands, the culture in them is amazing."

I was stunned, "Wait, why do know all of this?"

She blushed. "Well, you see, jazz and classical is the music I like the most. I'm not really into the dubtrot music." I almost lost a fight to contain laughter when she said dubtrot. "Why? Do you want to find one to play with?"

"Maybe, but I don't know if they would take to kindly to me, you know?" She nodded and then looked at the sky.

"Would you like a tour of Ponyville?" I shrugged, nodded, and we set off to the town, just the two of us.

Back on Earth

Ramon was at school when something began to happen outside the door of his class.

An orb of light burst through the door like a baseball through a window. Immediately, the room went silent and everyone (Besides Ramon, whose face was in it's same monotone position, although on the inside he thought "Not even going to attempt to think of how logically impossible this is,")stared in awe at the unbelievable shiny in the middle of the room. The light smothly and sleekly slithered towards Ramon. It stopped a few feet short, and began to glow a bit brighter. The ball was beginning to change shape, taking the form of a young man, about 22 years old.

He had dark brown hair and was wearing a light brown suit with a tie. On his tie it depicted an hourglass many times over, and Ramon couldn't help but feel that it was vaguely familiar. He began to talk in a British accent. "Come, my boy, we must talk privately, there is something you should know."

Ramon, thought of something to say, eyes the size of lightbulbs the whole time, and asked "Does it involve Alex,"

The man nodded solemnly. Ramon simply nodded back and said "I'm sold,'

The two began walking to the door, when the teacher stopped them, "You don't have permission to take him unless you are a parent or guardian."

The man pulled out a strange device that looked oddly like a police box from the 1900's, and said, with a cocky grin "Oh, I don't believe that you can stop me." He pressed a button and he and Ramon began to glow and shimmer and morph back into a ball of light, which passed through the door and disappeared.

Equestria

"Surprise!"

"GYAH!" I fell onto my back and Pinkie hopped happily. I had just finished my tour with Fluttershy and opened my door to find many ponies standing there, waiting for me. "Oh, I shoulda expected that."

With that, the party kicked off. Well, for the other ponies it did. I mostly stood around and put my head back to rest, and sleep eventually came.

I woke to find it had been but a few minutes I had been asleep, but it was eerily quiet. I got up off the couch and looked around. That was when I saw him. A slim figure in the corner, staring back at me. He was tan, short, and thin as a pole. His hair was short, and dark, like his humor.

"Ramon?"

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN. I wonder who that weird young man was and how Ramon got here. Why is he here? What is the purpose of me falling asleep? I don't know. Okay so I know this may have seemed forced, but I'm still kinda new to this writing crap, so give me credit, and the editing will be done by my friend in real life. So, It will probably be a while before I upload again because I've had a major writer's block on this story.


End file.
